projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Western Craftia
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:WesternCraftiaFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:WesternCraftiaBorders.jpg}}}| }px |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Nickname': The Harbour State |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Capital (and largest city) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Richmond |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|English · Chinese · Japanese · Spanish · Korean |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|56.76% Asian 37.27% European 4.54% Reatinese 1.43% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Western Craftian · Westie |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Jonathan Wen (CCP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Premier | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Violet Zhang (NUP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Deputy Premier | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Mai Zhaoli (NUP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Assembly Speaker | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Sam Tay (NUP) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislative Assembly |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Federal representation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- House seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- House delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *7 United *3 Conservative |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Senate seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Statehood | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|20 May 2004 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|31,756 km² (2nd) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population (2072) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|2,584,123 (5th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|81.4/km² (9th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GSP (2072–73) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$107.081 billion (5th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$41,438 (5th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|CWST (UTC+9) (does not observe DST) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Mt. Nina (2132m) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|WC |} Western Craftia (abbreviated as and commonly referred to as WC) is a state in Craftia's west. It borders Kagstron to the east and Jagsland to the south-east. It also shares maritime borders with Jebsten, across Victoria Harbour. Its capital and largest city is Richmond. Western Craftia was originally part of the Republic of West Craftia from 1994 to 2004, and before that was controlled by the Miners Republic from 1984 to 1994 (from 1992 to 1994, it was nominally governed as the People's Republic of Craftia). Western Craftia retains traces of the result of twenty years of separation. Income inequality, economic growth disparities and a gap in development levels of infrastructure, education, health and industries between former East and West Craftia did not largely close until the 2040s and 2050s. The state, Craftia's second-largest in area, is largely covered by grassland, and mountains to the east. It is largely geographically congruent with the Victoria Peninsula. Western Craftia's coastline is the longest of any state. Much of the state is sparsely populated and concentrated along the coastline, and its population density of 81.4 people per square kilometre is the second-lowest in Craftia, only more than that of Lumina, and the lowest for a mainland state. It is also Craftia's least centralised state, with only approximately 39% of the state's population living in Richmond, its largest city. Today, Western Craftia's largely resource extraction and mining export based economy has resulted in economic stagnation since the mining boom ended in the mid-2060s. Tourism and manufacturing industries have managed to prop the state up in recent years. History In 2004 Western Craftia was established as a state after joining the Republic of Craftia (East Craftia), becoming the first new state since independence. The state succeeded the independent sovereign Republic of West Craftia, which existed from 1992 to 2004.